questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Multiversal concept
The Multiversal concept is an expansion of the Force wave concept in that there are not just one universe to the QFG and Hero-U universes but a series of parallel universes that sometimes connect to each other and allow travel between them and other worlds. See also Multiverse (for QFG specific discussion). Background In discussions of the "Force Wave" Lori Cole mentions that Gloriana split from Earth into a separate universe. There are however many other worlds in this universe which sometimes connect to Gloriana, with cultures and races, technology bleeding through. Travel between these universes can be accessed via World Gates, Chaos Gates, and other forms of travel. A number of parallel universes and dimensions include Earth, Gloriana,(Gloriana (Hero-U), Gloriana (D&D)), Corianne, Arzmoor, Ocean, Chaos Realm (Chaos), Hades, Hell, Nine Hells, Outer Planes, and others. In a facebook postshttps://www.facebook.com/groups/559200810845453/permalink/1409192619179597/ Lori Cole has stated another theory they use to explain anachronism; ::In the grand scheme of the universe of QfG, we are talking about a series of Parallel Universes that occasionally have rifts between them. And some worlds are more advanced technologically. There have been some crossovers from the Technology based worlds and the magic ones. Some of the Science on Gloriana comes from another world. ::Gloriana is a magic rich world, and magic affects time more than science does. ::Gloriana is like Schrodinger's Cat, nothing is definite until the player does something. In another post she stated; :History on Gloriana has been contaminated by rifts from other worlds. Books and people have crossed the world gates. That's why technology level varies. She has also stated that time flows differently in fairy lands (see also Erana (Hero-U)) and Corianne... :But Erana was lost to the Fae for more than 30 years, mostly because time moves differently in the Faerie lands. The idea of lands existing at different points in time or time working different in different places appears in the Force wave concept. :...the time on our parallel Earth did not advance in a stable time pace, which explains the anachronisms found in the games. :In the reality of Glorianna, time did not progress in the same pace in all locations, and hence we have the Victorian Mordavia on the same planet as medieval Spielburg (and other more humorous anachronisms). Also in that reality, animals started to evolve rapidly.-Lori Cole (paraphrased from interview) Much of this seems to suggest that chronology should not be taken for granted in Gloriana, and that certain aspects of the world might progress non-linearly compared to scientific concept of time, and be the cause of any number of magical paradoxes, and time dilation. During the events of How To Be A Hero and continued into School For Heroes, the Head Master (Famous Adventurer) took on students from 'our earth'. In the backstory the Coles acted like mediators and adjunct professors who passed on classwork between both worlds, and mediating between the professors back in Gloriana. Some of this is nodded to in Hero-U itself when examining some of the "Backer Paintings" and other decorations in the university. Behind the scenes Other multiversal references Corey has brought up parallel universe travel as a possible explanation for some discrepancies in the material related to QFG4 and the original QFG universe (the single Hero universe, unrelated to the Hero-U "four heros" convergent timeline). ::...only possible ambiguity is the question of how the Dark Master's summoning spell worked. That is not well defined, so time travel or alternate-universe travel is possible. If so, Erasmus's spell that transports the Hero to Silmaria might have "cleaned up" the dimensional side-effects of the Dark Master's spell. See also Return timeline, Long timeline, Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line and Time and space. Corey Cole also once pointed out that in the original QFG story each class was set in its own 'alternate reality'http://hero-u.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=292&p=4296&hilit=alternate#p4296 :The Wizard version is an alternate reality from the others. In the Wizard game, Tatiana has the Heart Ritual all along. This also occurs within the Authorized Guide novelization as well, which splits the character into four separate stories/time lines. Dr. Brain While Dr. Brain 2 was not created by the Coles, the concept of parallel worlds appears in the game (at least in the sense that the Cerebral Hemisphere, the home of Dr. Brain's later labs is implied to be in a parallel world from Earth in the manual), and Dr. Brain is connected into the Quest For Glory universe (either intentionally or as an easter egg taken seriously see QFG4 Hintbook) in QFG4. The Cerebral Hemisphere does not take place in the same 'world' of QFG, or even in the same world as Castle of Dr. Brain, but instead a new parallel world created by Dr. Brain's own technology. However, by the time of Dr. Brain series itself (assumed to be several generations after the time of QFG, see Dr. Cranium), Gloriana and Earth have more or less merged back into 20th century present times (with its parody of the classic Sierra game developer mentioned in the lore surrounding the first Dr. Brain game). However, Dr. Brain series itself is not necessarily a good indication or source of specific Quest For Glory lore (though QFG4 and to lesser extent 5 pull elements of it into the QFG universe, and Dr. Brain 1 also makes references to QFG within its own easter eggs). As mentioned Dr. Brain 2 had little input by the Coles, and later games had no input at all. References Category:Alternate Canon Category:Developmental concepts Category:Cosmology (Hero-U)